User talk:KniroAndTito3915
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:CREEPY ONDELEZ.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:55, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm gonna do a thing where I make joint accounts for all of my characters like the usernames WHAT IF THERE WAS A MWAH ONE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:05, August 3, 2014 (UTC) LOL Y-E-S. it'll be on crappy darts <3 if you want to you can LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:08, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, just like do the mains. I'll do Sigma Theta and Upsilon >w< OH MY GOD THIS IS GONNA BE FUNNY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:11, August 3, 2014 (UTC) It's taking forever to send the email to me... ou. oh nvm it'll be GREAT GREAT GREAT <3 god GOD GOD!! sigma's user page will be so stupid It's "ARE YOU GONNA WORK? OR ARE YOU GONNA TWERK? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:16, August 3, 2014 (UTC) my god This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:40, August 3, 2014 (UTC) BUT IT'S FUNNY SO OU! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:49, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Hhhhh you're not annoying me. Sorry, I was walking my dogs after I woke up at like noon so yeah. I'll be totally on in a minute orjene This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeaaah we were up at like one or something. And I was up for maybe 24+ hours because the plane ride and time zones and OU! so ye This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:31, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Non it's totes okay! ^0^ I just appreciate the fact that someone's lookin out for me, so arigato saimus!1!!!! WH- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:34, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Well, thank you, dear! >.<"" ANOTHER? Jesus it sounds like your house as tons of them... I'd probably raej if I saw another one of those two... GOD. THEY'RE SO CREEPY! UGH! >P< thassaaaaanskskanakslsls NKWOEIJWKL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:39, August 3, 2014 (UTC) you know what i really, OH MY GOD THAT'S AWFUL.... EVERYWHERE? DEUGH... AND WOLF SPIDERS? Holy crap wolf spiders rustle my jimmies they're creepy too... I FEEL SO BAD FOR YOU YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH THOSE LIL SNORTS 24/7 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:45, August 3, 2014 (UTC) I know! I took a long time to, You can HEAR them...? WALKING? Jesus, they must be really big if you can... that's like hearing a mouse pitter patter on the floor and it's like OU!! IT WAS ON PAWS' FACE? THAT'S KIND OF FUNNY BUT MOSTLY CREEPY. Paws the Spider AS SOON AS I READ THAT I IMMEDIATELY SAID "WHAT." JUST... WHAT. Why would she go tubing with Elias?! WHO ARE THE PINK BUNNY SUIT PEOPLE!? WHY TUBING!? WH- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:24, August 3, 2014 (UTC) You know, I've been thinking. I need to tell you something important, it involves, UGH. That must've been really scary... the fact that you can HEAR IT WALKING is creepay to the mix. Snegon. PERF! IT'S LIKE THE CREEPY REX CURSOR. You just use it to cover up anyways face-chan~ ;) <3 Oh? Oh. MAKES SENSE! AT A WEDDING, A PINK BUNNY SUIT IS OBVIOUSLY THE MOST APPROPRIATE ATTIRE. TOTES! Momma. YEAH! YEAH YEAH! STRGG! fright flight This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:33, August 3, 2014 (UTC) That sounds kinda, LOL, I SAID CREEPY TO THE MIX. I meant creepy to the max... BUT WHATEVER, CREEPY TO THE MIX WORKS TOO! Not really, but OU! TO THE MIX! TO THE MOON! Yeah, I saw it before I left. I missed it totes when I was on my snorty trip. IT GAVE ME LIFE. PAINTBALLING AT A WEDDING SOUNDS COOL. Even though paintballing stings hella... BUT IN A PINK BUNNY SUIT? BEST. EVER. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:48, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Well, at least now you can, It's totally okay! I take really short showers because I can't even... yeah. I dunno. If I stand in there for a long time, you know how like your skin shrivels up? That happens to me... and UGH I HATE THE FEELING OF IT. So I just quickly do it, get clean, babaab, and then get out. MMMMMM YUM-EE MAX! AKOGORE NO BEAUTIFUL STAAAAAAAAAAR! PAINTBALLING YOUR HUBBY IN THE EYE IS TOTES ROMANTIC <3 >o< desu!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:20, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Especially when you, Yeaahh... have you ever just like gotten your two index fingers while they're like that and rubbed them together lightly? OH MY GOD. WHENEVER I DO THAT, I CRINGE SO MUCH. IT'S WORSE THAN SCRATCHING A CHALKBOARD TO ME OH MY GOOOOSH I HATE THE FEELING IT MAKES ME WANT TO CRY not really but OU Baboo? You gotta cut it out! KING OF ALL COSMOS ":*" :'O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:29, August 3, 2014 (UTC)